Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra)
Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (ang. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) — gra wideo, wydana w 2004 roku przez Electronic Arts. Fabuła oparta jest na niektórych książkowych wątkach, a wygląd wzorowany na filmie. Wersje Różne wersje tej gry zostały wyprodukowane na różne platformy, wydane zostały trzy wersje: * Wersja na komputer (PC) przez KnowWonder, * Wersja na konsole domowe (PS2, Xbox, GameCube) przez EA UK, * Wersja na konsole przenośne (GBA) przez Griptonite Games. Fabuła Harry, Ron i Hermiona zaczynają trzeci rok nauki w Hogwarcie. W tym czasie Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu – więzienia czarodziejów, strzeżonego przez dementorów, które przybywają do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w celu zapewnienia uczniom dodatkowej ochrony. Są oni jednak nie do końca posłuszni i Harry musi nauczyć się przed nimi bronić. Dzięki zmieniaczowi czasu Hermiony przyjaciele mają uratować Blacka i Hardodzioba – hipogryfa skazanego na śmierć. Podczas rozgrywki główni bohaterowie uczą się zaklęć – każdy innego, co staje się ich specjalną umiejętnością. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich części mamy możliwość sterowania różnymi postaciami, ale tylko w niektórych miejscach. Do ukończenia gry nie jest potrzebne tylko zakończenie linii fabularnej. Trzeba także kupić w sklepiku Freda i George'a Weasleyów wszystkie hasła do tajnych pomieszczeń za portretami, ukończyć wszystkie etapy każdej minigry, oraz zebrać wszystkie tarcze podczas magicznych zadań i egzaminów. Istotną jest także możliwość latania na hipogryfie na pięciu poziomach trudności. Gospodarka fasolkowa z poprzednich edycji została urozmaicona. Fasolki wszystkich smaków stały się najmniej wartym środkiem transakcji. Wymiana towarów zachodzi teraz także za pośrednictwem dyniowych pasztecików i kociołkowych piegusków. Tak jak przedtem można zbierać karty. Jest to zadanie poboczne. Po zebraniu 74 z nich, Fred i George przekazują Harry'emu specjalną kartę kolekcjonerską z jego wizerunkiem i odblokowuje się przed nim dodatkowa wizyta w pokoju nagród, nieograniczona czasem. Zbierasz tam dodatkowe pięć kart. Postacie Postacie sterowane przez gracza * Harry Potter – główny bohater, uczeń Gryffindoru, wróg Lorda Voldemorta. Gracz wciela się w niego przez większość gry. Jest najszybszym biegaczem z postaci grywalnych, jako jedyny obok Hermiony może jeździć na hipogryfie. Harry od początku może używać zaklęcia Carpe Retractum, a Filius Flitwick zleca mu zadanie Glacius. Z Lupinem Harry ćwiczy czar Expecto Patronum. Ukończenie kolekcjonowania kart z sekcji „Czarodzieje” i „Quidditch” podnosi na stałe życie Harry'ego. * Ron Weasley – najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego. Należy do Gryffindoru. Od początku Ron może rzucać tylko Lumos, później Lupin zleca mu zadanie Carpe Retractum. * Hermiona Granger – najlepsza przyjaciółka Harry'ego. Należy do Gryffindoru. Jej zadanie polega na nauce dwóch podobnych zaklęć: Draconifors i Lapifors, a zleca je Minerwa McGonagall. * W klubie pojedynków możesz walczyć także Deanem Thomasem, Neville'em Longbottomem, Parvati Patil, Draco Malfoyem, Gregorym Goyle'em, Vincentem Crabbe'em oraz innymi studentami Slytherinu, Ravenclawu, Hufflepuffu i Gryfindoru. Postacie niezależne * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Neville Longbottom * Albus Dumbledore * Rubeus Hagrid * Filius Flitwick * Minerwa McGonagall * Remus Lupin * Draco Malfoy * Gregory Goyle * Vincent Crabbe * Syriusz Black * Peter Pettigrew * Dean Thomas – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Seamus Finnigan – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Parvati Patil – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Severus Snape – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Derek – w wersji na GBA; Jedynie w wersji na PS2 |-|Gryfoni = * Sakura Akagi * Zakir Akram * Pete Balsall * Allison Barnes * Fiona Belmont * Kajol Bhatt * Sally Birchgrove * Justine Britnell * Stephen Challock * Nina Chibbar * Brian Cinderford * Iain Claverdon * Andrew Cleveley * Rachael Codnor * Lydia Cooden * Lisa Cullen * Alison Denshaw * Mary Doyle * Tracie Everson * Rosalyn Ewhurst * Natalie Fairbourne * Terrence Fogarty * Louise Fontwell * Sam Fraddon * Chris Garland * Kelly Harborne * Thelma Holmes * Carl Hopkins * Lucy Hurst * Satoru Iida * Nandini Johar * Anjali Kapoor * Michael Karume * Toby Lennox * Aamir Loonat * Anita Macduff * Hisana Malachela * Daphne Maldon * Angus Matlock * Paul Mawdesley * Joe McGee * Robin McTighe * Anna Mirfield * Raza Mohammad * Tatsuya Motoyama * Kieran Muirhead * Roderick Murphy * Edith Newton * David Nolton * Mallory Norden * Aiden O'Connor * Shelagh O'Dowd * Sean Ogbourne * Kate Olney * Steven Osterley * Thomas Paley * Adam Pickering * Wayne Portchester * Genevieve Ramsey * Neil Randall * Barry Rochester * Andrew Saxby * Roderick Seaton * Kaori Shimizu * Chie Shinohara * Charlie Stainforth * Melanie Stanmore * Joshua Sturton * Yuvraj Suri * Jason Swann * Sujita Tande * Hardik Tandel * Rahul Tandel * Naoki Tsuchiya |-|Puchoni = * Patrick Bagby * Martin Beccles * Philip Blagdon * Wayne Bostock * Robin Botesdale * Trisha Buttermere * Melvin Catterick * Poppy Caxton * Linda Chaddesley * Luke Cholderton * Martine Copplestone * Rohit Das * Irene Denholm * Thora Dinnet * Nitin Divekar * Nicola Dodworth * Craig Dunn * Haruka Endoh * Annabel Entwhistle * Sullivan Fawley * Amelia Fittleworth * Rhonda Fladbury * Kay Formby * Michael Frimley * Trudy Galston * Brendon Halkirk * Raashid Hussain * Doris Irlam * Matthew Kettletoft * Hamish Knighton * Duncan Knottingley * Karl Limpley * Sisi Makerere * Bernard Maltby * Benjamin McEwen * Stuart McKinley * Helen Monroe * Gregory Munslow * Grace Nutley * Harvey O'Brien * Hecate Oakham * Kouta Ohnishi * Madeline Ormskirk * Gillian Ossett * Anthony Otterburn * Manoj Pandit * Madhumati Parmar * Ashish Patel * Bhavana Patel * Edna Patridge * Sean Peakes * Eldon Pembroke * Gareth Pewsey * Gayle Pocklington * Gladys Prescott * Sidney Puckeridge * Caroline Purvis * Graham Romsey * Lynette Sawley * Satinder Singh * Adrian Speke * Manish Sreenivasan * Aki Sugiyama * Natsumi Suzuki * Malcolm Swannage * Lina Tande * Gabriel Tate * Siobhan Templeton * Alistair Thaxted * Agatha Thrussington * Isabella Tintwistle * Lesley Toddington * Jessica Tring * James Tuckett * Darrel Turner * Zara Valli * Eugene Warmsley * Dora Williams * Katsuji Yamazaki * Kousuke Yoshioka |-|Ślizgoni = * Zoe Accrington * Uchi Akimbo * Tabitha Bainbridge * Sadie Baldock * Tristram Bassenthwaite * Darius Berrow * Yatin Bhagat * Kinjal Bhatia * Cameron Boyle * Nerissa Brody * Diane Carter * Fergus Cowley * Sebastian Daley * Peregrine Derrick * Bowen Duffield * Curtis Evercreech * Amy Frome * Damon Gosforth * Mathilda Greenford * Amrish Gupta * Yurika Haneda * Niles Hanley * Maynard Hatton * Manami Ichijoh * Malcolm Ilminster * Trupti Kadam * Sourav Kartik * Zubeida Khan * Hirohisa Kubo * Maxwell Lazenby * Holden Ledbury * Gabriel Lithgow * Xander Lofthouse * Scarlett Lympsham * Charles Machin * Thomas McGruder * Gertruda Meads * Sylvia Melville * Glynis Mexborough * Byron Miller * Titus Mitcham * Agnes Monkleigh * Selina Moore * Timothy Morcott * Daryl Morden * Shawn Morris * Adelajda Murton * Irfan Mustaq * Tracey Nettlebed * Garrick Newbourne * Nerys Orpington * Ona Parangyo * Mildred Peebles * Ursula Penkridge * Horatio Pershore * Ronald Phipps * Abigail Pugh * Bastien Queensbury * Hayley Quentin * Viola Richmond * Michael Robinson * Muriel Rothley * Hortense Rowland * Megan Rowstock * Gideon Scalby * Poonima Shah * Olivia Shardlow * Bhupen Shastri * Archana Shetty * Reiko Sibazaki * Grant Sparkford * Cole Spencer * Norman Stacey * Imogen Stretton * Junpei Suruga * Atsushi Takagi * Vikram Thakur * Heather Thatcham * Spencer Whiddon * Phylis Whitehead * Ella Wilkins |-|Krukoni = * Roland Abberley * Jatin Agarkar * Yutaka Amano * Shruti Dev * Dennis Aldermaston * Pamela Alton * Scott Ancrum * Becky Arncliffe * Arjuna Balaji * Yvonne Bampton * Ethan Bexley * Trevor Birch * Sheila Brooks * Hortense Cooper * Loretta Cornhill * Daisy Corran * Helen Dawlish * Nanette Desford * Ananyo Dhillon * Nathaniel Douglas * Felicity Eastchurch * Harriet Ellesmere * Hilary Erskine * Margaret Ettington * Patrick Fincher * Miranda Flockton * Cordelia Gifford * Maria Glossop * Austin Guthrie * Noel Harwich * Declan Haworth * Hemani Roshan * Christopher Hemsley * Susanna Hesleden * Marcus Hitchin * Sanford Humberston * Jason Huntingdon * Shoma Ichikawa * Nola Johnston * Tomoko Kajiwara * Andrea Kegworth * Sarah Kempston * Joan Kerridge * Danny Kershaw * Ashok Khanna * Humphrey Kilburn * Noreen Kirkby * Biko Kisawahi * Mark Latchingdon * Roberta Lutterworth * Hugo Mattingley * Sterling McCubbin * Godfrey Midhurst * Elizabeth Mkapa * Phillip Montgomery * Takashi Noda * Banga O'Deluga * Sherwood Partington * Swati Pevekar * Amina Qureshi * Asma Rahman * Latisha Randle * Yolanda Reedham * Ophelia Rushden * Omar Shaw * Alannis Sheppley * Kim Sheringham * Arman Shettigar * Justin Steele * Hazel Stickney * Geoffrey Stradbroke * Arnold Streeton * Lewis Thorverton * Sachin Tripathy * Miyuki Tsuji * Gerald Vickers * Gerard Willerby * Aron Woodbridge * Mizuho Yoshii |-|Uczniowie nieznanego domu = * David Boorman * Felix Brunt * Irving Cram * Simon Dedworth * Christopher Flack * Jake Flinton * Ross Gibberd * Nicolas Grimmett * Robert Hawking * Cyril Meakin * Eric Murley * Damian Perriss * Gordon Pummell * Ivan Renshaw * Edmund Spiers * Jonathan Spratt * Kevin Sterndale * Alex Sykes * Ryan Westrup * Mervyn Wynch Stworzenia spotykane w grze * Dementor – Harry walczy z nimi zaklęciem Expecto Patronum * Hipogryf Hardodziob * Topek – w wersji na PC, atakuje on gracza tykającą cukierkową bombą i w razie trafienia zabiera fasolki. Trzeba zrobić unik zabrać bombę i odrzucić z powrotem w topka. * Korniczak – w wersji na PC, podczas gry wyłaniają się z ziemi i strzelają szkodliwą substancją, należy je oszołomić i na nie naskoczyć, * Salamandra – w wersji na PC, strzela ogniem i ładuje się w salamandrowym ogniu. Trzeba ją zgasić i oszołomić. * Chochlik kornwalijski – szkodnik, którego ogłusza się zaklęciem Rictusempra. * Ognisty krab – w wersji na PC, strzela ogniem, należy ogłuszyć, a potem wepchnąć najczęściej do specjalnego miejsca na kraby. * Zaczarowany szkielet – w wersji na PC, trudny przeciwnik w drodze do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. * Latająca Księga – jeden z najdziwniejszych przeciwników w grze, rozgramiane zaklęciem Rictusempra, niejakim bossem wśród latających książek była Potworna księga potworów. * Bahanka – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Elf – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Chropianek – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Żądlibąk – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Troll – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Ghul – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Zwodnik – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Czerwony Kapturek – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Latający Pławikonik – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox * Ważka – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox Wersja polska Wystąpili: * Jonasz Tołopiło – Harry Potter * Marcin Łabno – Ron Weasley * Joanna Kudelska – Hermiona Granger * Jacek Wolszczak – Draco Malfoy * Krzysztof Zakrzewski – Rubeus Hagrid * Andrzej Arciszewski ** profesor Albus Dumbledore ** głos Jamesa Pottera * Grzegorz Drojewski – ** Neville Longbottom ** George Weasley * Ryszard Olesiński – ** profesor Remus Lupin ** profesor Filius Flitwick ** portret sir Cadogana ** portret Glanmore’a Peakesa oraz * Hanna Kinder-Kiss Zaklęcia spotykane w grze * Alohomora – w wersji na PC, Harry poznał je w pierwszej klasie, służy do otwierania zamkniętych drzwi i skrzyń, ma symbol niebieskiej dziurki od klucza. * Flipendo – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox. * Depulso – w wersji na PC, Hermiona przypomina je przyjaciołom w Ekspresie, ma część zastosowań Flippendo z poprzednich lat, służy do wciskania przycisków oraz przesuwania przedmiotów, ma symbol czerwonego grotu, podobnie jak Rictusempra w poprzedniej grze. * Expelliarmus – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox. * Glacius – Harry poznaje je na lekcji zaklęć, służy do zamrażania wody oraz Ognistych Salamander, ma symbol błękitnego czworokąta opisanego na okręgu. W wersji na konsole, zaklęcie to poznaje Hermiona. * Lapifors – w wersji na PC; Hermiona poznaje je na lekcji Transmutacji, służy do ożywiania statuetek królika, ma symbol falistego, zielonego okręgu. * Draconifors – w wersji na PC i PS2 i Xbox; Hermiona poznaje je na lekcji transmutacji, zaraz po Lapifors, analogicznie do poprzedniego czaru, służy do ożywiania statuetek smoka i sterowania nimi, ma symbol pomarańczowego płomienia. * Lumos – w wersji na PC; Harry poznał je w pierwszej klasie, służy do ujawniania tajemnych przejść i tworzenia świetlnych platform, ma symbol żółtego półksiężyca. * Lumos Duo – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox. * Reparo – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox. Używane tylko przez Hermionę Granger. * Snufflifors – w wersji na PS2 i Xbox. Przemienia rzeczy w myszy. Można kupić w sklepie Freda i George'a. * Rictusempra – w wersji na PC, Harry poznał je w drugiej klasie, służy do oszołamiania magicznych stworzeń oraz kartek Potwornej Księgi Potworów, ma symbol filetowego rombu. * Carpe Retractum – Ron poznał je na pierwszej lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią, służy do przyciągania pewnych obiektów w kierunku Rona lub Rona w kierunku tych obiektów, ma symbol odwróconej, purpurowej litery V. W wersji na konsole to zaklęcie poznaje Harry. * Expecto Patronum – Harry poznaje je na specjalnej lekcji z prof. Lupinem, służy do obrony przed dementorami, ma symbol dwóch białych sześciokątów, zachodzących na siebie. * Riddikulus – w minigrze. * Diffindo * Spongify – w wersji na PC, Harry poznał je w drugiej klasie, zmieniła się końcówka inkantacji, służy do aktywowania elastycznych platform Spongify, ma symbol zielonej sprężyny. * Wingardium Leviosa * Steleus * Melofors Galeria 1230_2.jpg 1dvvcxxcxvccvc.jpg Pixies.png Ric.png 7dxsdassdsdd.jpg dffdsdfsdffd.jpg Do_the_Hippogriff.png 26192_4.jpg 177174625.jpg 177174656.jpg 177174718.jpg 177174906.jpg 177175031.jpg 177175062.jpg 177175250.jpg 177175312.jpg hpiwagame.jpg screen552.jpg Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu de:Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Spiel) en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) es:Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (videojuego) et:Harry Potter ja Azkabani vang (videomäng) fr:Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu) ru:Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана (игра) tr:Harry Potter ve Azkaban Tutsağı (video oyunu)